Everyone Wants Kuwabara
by KowaretaTsubasa
Summary: [Oneshot] [ProKuwabara] That's right. It's the human orange haired, black eyed, cat lover Kuwabara, and everyone wants him. Find out why.


**Everyone Wants Kuwabara**

By: Kowareta

This is based off that little scene in the manga--and a small part of it appears in the anime--where Kuwabara tells Kurama that he's gotten to the top of his class and that because of it some girls have been wanting to see him a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
---  
_There are those who say that humanity is disgusting. And, of course, there are those who disagree. There are those who look at our foibles, who look at our flaws, who look at our ugliness, and scowl or turn away. Those are the same people who say we live in a world of mirrors where everything we see is reflected--that our ugliness is seen tenfold, scattered, bright, and everywhere. Whatever pretty flashes and whatever shiny things we see spark and pull us towards them, but over time we know where these flashes and shiny things lay. We know that they may exist, but that vile, painful, ugly world of mirrors still surrounds us and we can never escape. But sometimes we grow adept at looking through mirrors, at watching the thousand images of ugliness--and sometimes see an ugly person…_  
----  
Have you _heard?_ Have you _seen?_ It's posted on the door.

I _have_ heard; I _have_ seen. I talked to him just last week; he helped me with my science homework. And then afterwards he told me he was going to the arcade. Can you _believe _it? A guy as smart as _that_ spending time in an arcade? I asked him if he was going there to play the trivia games and he just laughed.

I always knew he was going places. I swear, the moment I saw him I knew he'd be going some place.

If I recall correctly, Junko, you said that you wouldn't hit that with a ten foot stick.

I did _not!_ How could I? He predicted that earthquake Freshman year and you know he's so sweet. Shame about his face, but if you've ever seen him in a short sleeved shirt…we-ell…

Sariya says _that's_ the only thing you care about. Says you have a crush on him.

I'm not the only one! You _know _I'm not the only one! And now that he's gotten to the top of the class all those other girls are going to be after him. Nami, we're going to have to do something. Like, we have to, er… protect him from the wiles of those devil women! We'll be like his own security force… with, er, benefits.

Only in your dreams. I saw him the other day. He was with a _girl._

No way! Did you talk to him? Did he say anything? Is she his girlfriend? I bet she's only going out with him because she knows his smarts are going to make him rich. What if she's a heart breaker?

No, I did not talk to him, I don't _know_ if he's going out with her. She's a redhead, like him, shorter than he is. Dresses nicer. Seems like a rich kid in the first place. Doubt she's a heart breaker.

Oh, him? Nah, that's not a girl. Kita says she saw them together. Kuwabara got upset at the implication they were going out. But that's Kita. She always thinks people are going out and is as blunt as a rock when asking people if they are. Especially Kuwabara's friends. You know… like the fat one--what's his name?--Okubo. They spend a lot of time together. I bet Kita and Okubo both plan on seducing poor Kuwabara dear.

You mean to say you're not planning exact same thing?

What? No! Of course not! What I feel for Kuwabara is purely True Love!

_Short-sleeved shirt._

That too!

Takashi told me he's got a cat. Aren't you allergic to cats?

I am, but if it's Kuwabara's cat it won't matter. We all know he loves cats and the power of my love for him will overcome the power of my allergies. Didn't Kuwabara make a bunch of little cat-shaped origami figures from the extra papers from last semester and give it to all the other girls for white day? And isn't Takeshi gay? I bet he's after Kuwabara too.

Seems like everyone's after Kuwabara.

Okubo just wants his ass.

Yeah?

And Takeshi just wants his kitten I bet.

You know this how?

And I say Kita's just awed about how _damn _sexy he is.

Yeah, it's hard to blame her.

I bet Sariya wants him too. Bet she's after his money. Soon-to-be-money. Everyone wants Kuwabara. But they can't have him. He's mine. All mine. With his smile and his laugh and his short-sleevedness. They can't have him 'cause he's mine. Why does everyone else want him?

Kuwabara's a nice guy. It's not hard to see why so many people like him. Even _I_ like him.

…Oh, so it's like _that_, is it?

What?

Thought you could _steal_ him from under me, huh?

Junko, I think you've missed the p--

He's mine! _You _can't have him!

I'll have you know he gave _me_ a little origami cat too.

He gave me the little pink one!

Doesn't _mean_ anything.

It was the _only_ pink one.

Maybe 'cause he didn't like it.

He's _mine!_ Short-sleeved and _everything!_

---  
_And the funny thing about ugly people is that we much prefer them over our world. We look at our world and we say, "Gods, this is ugly." And we look at people and we look at ourselves and we say, "Gods, we're ugly." And we hate people. We all hate people. We can't stand to look at each other, and we can't stand to talk to each other, and we can't stand to care. We know that people are wrong on the outside and the inside. Because we are so ugly, because we are so hateful… _

_But ugly people aren't like that. Ugly people aren't ugly. Ugly people are the true reflections of our world. They fit into the world, and they can look at it. They can look at it while we can't. They look at it and they say, "Hey, it's not that bad." _

_And that's all we, the beautiful people, the pretty flashes and the shiny things, need: a little bit of ugly to love and care for us. Because we know where the flashes and shiny things lie, and we know only the ugliness is real._  
---  
Kuwabara's _mine!_

No, he's _mine!_

Ouch! Stop hitting _me!_

Nuh-uh! You're trying to take my Kuwabara away! I have to eliminate the others so that my genes can reach the Kuwabara gene pool.

That's insane! …Mine are gonna get there first!

_Nooo! _They're my babies!

I'll _eat _yours and replace them with _mine!_

---


End file.
